Marriage
by Bl00dyShad0w
Summary: Gray and Lucy take a job together, but what if the plan changed and they had to have a pretend marriage? Could be rated M, but I wasn't entirely sure.


**Bl00dyshad0w: **

**Hello! My very first Fairy Tail fic here! I support Nalu and GraLu, but I just decided to make a GraLu fic first.**

* * *

"Oh great…" mumbled Lucy as she laid her head down on the wooden table inside the Fairy Tail guild.

"What's the matter, Lucy?" asked Erza as she sat down next to her. Her armor clanked as she did so.

"My rent is due soon and I haven't taken a job in a while! Natsu's sick for reasons which I still don't know, Happy won't leave him, and you need to go somewhere soon!"

"There is still Gray," added the red headed beauty.

Lucy sat up straight and looked over at the man who was only in his boxers. Mirajane pointed it out, and Gray ran to look for his clothes. Lucy sighed heavily.

"True," she said as she turned back to Erza, "But it just won't be the same, you know?"

"Well, why don't you check out the board to see if there are any jobs that would be suitable for just you two? I'm sure Gray wouldn't mind going with just you."

"What is that supposed to mean…"

"I have to go now. I'll see you soon."

Erza got out of her seat and headed out to do her mission. After a few moments, Lucy got up as well and walked over to the board. She looked over the few jobs that were posted, but one caught her eye the most.

_Wanted:_

_Two wizards who can guard a couple who will be wed soon. The marriage is arranged to merge two rich households together to promote their businesses. The enemy is targeting them since he does not agree with the marriage and is in love with the bride. He is a strong wizard, but he isn't the most powerful. Still, he is strong enough to steal the bride away._

_Reward: 100,500 Jewels._

"An arranged marriage, huh?" said Lucy sadly. "Well…a job's a job."

She turned around to get Gray, but he was already standing right behind her.

"G-G-G-Gray?" she shrieked.

"I see you found a job," he stated as he looked at the paper in her hands. He held out a hand and asked, "May I?"

Lucy handed it to him and watched as he read through it.

When he gave it back he said, "Sounds easy enough. Want to go through with it?"

"Yeah. I really need the money."

"Don't you always?"

"Hey!" she pouted.

After announcing that they were going to take the job, Gray got the address of where they were headed and the names of the clients.

"Anna Gorgiana and Phillip Knight," said Gray when they boarded the train. He sat across from Lucy.

Lucy stayed silent for a few moments until she finally said, "I remember those two. They were at one of the balls my father use to host."

They stayed silent as the trained moved towards its destination.

Unable to take the silence any longer, Lucy turned to Gray and asked, "So how's Natsu?"

Gray, who was staring out the window, gave her a sideways glance. "Why? You in love with him or something?"

Lucy's face burst into heat. It was so sudden. "O-Of course not! Can I not be worried for my friends?"

The ice user smirked. "Calm down. He's doing fine; he'll just be on the toilet for a month thanks to all that sour milk he drank as a dare."

"Gross…"

"That's Natsu for you."

After the train conductor announced that they have arrived at their destination, the two of them grabbed their luggage and hauled them off the train. The sun was still up, but it was quickly setting.

"Are you two the wizards from Fairy Tail?" asked a short old man.

"Yes," responded Lucy with a smile.

"My name is Ikbar Kreel. I am the butler for the Knight family. I am to take you to the mansion where you will be staying until the couple has been wed."

"Excuse me," started Gray, "But even if they got married, wouldn't the bad guy still go after the bride?"

"Josh has specifically said that if he hasn't captured her by the time she got married, he would stop. He has tried twice already, but fortunately failed. The first time he accidentally grabbed the wrong girl, and the second time was when he tripped before he could attack and gave Miss Gorgiana time to escape."

"What kind of magic does Josh use?" asked Lucy.

"Telekinesis. Fortunately his only works on objects. "

"So he tripped…must be one major cluts," said Gray

"Anyways, I'll take you back to the mansion. Dinner will be served soon."

The two wizards followed the old man to the large mansion surrounded by gardens and high fences.

"It would be nice to live in a place like this," said Gray to himself when he stepped inside.

"Believe me, you get used to it very quickly," grumbled Lucy.

Ikbar led them to the dining room where Anna and Phillip were already seated. The old man bowed towards them and said, "These are the people who accepted the request."

"_Lucy?" _cried Anna with a huge smile forming on her face.

"It's good to see you again, Anna!"

"Lucy!" said Phillip, "Come sit! You're friend, too."

To look like a gentleman, Gray pulled out Lucy's seat and pushed it forward when she was about to sit. When the blonde gave him a questionable look, Gray gave her a wink and a thumbs up.

After he was seated across from Lucy, she turned to the couple and said while gesturing to her companion, "This is Gray."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Gray," said Anna with a gentle smile. Phillip did the same.

The butlers brought in the assortment of food. When Lucy looked over at Gray, she could tell that he was about to lose all his manners and dig right in. She caught his attention and shook her head, which made him sulk a bit.

Gray observed Lucy and how different she looked in this new atmosphere. She looked like a real princess as she sat up straight, carefully cut her meat, and then gracefully put it in her mouth. When Gray realized he was staring, his face heated up and he quickly averted his eyes.

"What kind of magic do you use, Gray?" asked Phillip after he took a bite out of his mashed potatoes.

"I'm an ice user," he replied.

"And Lucy, if I remember clearly, you're a Celestial wizard, am I correct?"

"Yup!"

Gray tried sitting up properly to eat, but he wasn't use to it. Lucy softly giggled at his failed attempt, which earned her a cold glare.

"Phillip and I will be getting married in two days," said Anna after the dessert arrived. Lucy and Gray nodded their heads.

The rest of the meal went on with small talk, like, "What kind of adventures have you been on," and, "How is life in Fairy Tail."

After Phillip and Anna were done, they excused themselves from the table and left the room together. Maids and Butlers started cleaning up.

"I will show you to your rooms," said a young female maid with short blonde hair and dazzling green eyes.

Lucy and Gray got up and followed her to the large staircase. Gray looked around in awe as Lucy kept her cool. She was used to these kinds of things, after all.

"Lucy-san, this will be your room. Your things should be in there already," said the maid as she stopped by a big eggshell white door.

"Thank you," said the blonde wizard as she stepped inside.

Gray followed the maid to the door next to Lucy's. When he got inside, he stared at the big four-poster bed that was drawing him in. He immediately jumped on it and sighed happily.

After a few moments, there was a knock on the door. Gray hopped up and opened it. There stood Lucy.

"Gray…" she said as she looked at his bare torso.

The ice user followed her gaze and cried out in surprise. "When did this happen?" He quickly put his clothes back on and then invited Lucy inside.

"How are you liking it so far?" asked Lucy as she sat on top of the cool white sheets of his bed.

"It's _amazing_!" he exclaimed like a little boy. Lucy couldn't help but giggle a little.

"What's so funny?" asked Gray with a serious expression.

"I'm sorry…you just looked really cute when you did that."

"C-Cute?"

Realizing what she just said, Lucy blushed and quickly stood up. "I'm going to take a bath!" she announced as she stormed out of the room, leaving Gray watching her retreating figure.

Gray looked out the large window overlooking the back of the mansion where a huge fountain was located.

Lucy sunk deeper into the hot water and sighed happily. Nothing could beat a relaxing hot bath.

There was a window by her. She rolled her head towards it to look up at the stars. She named each constellation she saw…until a figure of a man appeared. He was holding onto the ledge and hanging there in front of the window. Lucy got a good look at him. He had handsome features, short brown hair, and dark blue eyes.

The two stared at each other for some time with a deep blush casting over their faces. Finally, Lucy let out a shriek, jumped out of the tub to get her white towel and then wrapped it around her. She then found her keys and took out Loke's without looking, since all she wanted was for the perverted man to go away.

"Gate of the lion, I open thee! Leo!"

Loke appeared next to her, looked at her, and then smirked.

"It's not what you think!" she shrieked. She then pointed at the man still hanging onto dear life and cried, "That pervert there was watching me take a bath!"

Loke narrowed his eyes at him and growled. "Did he now…" He jumped over the tub and opened the window forcefully, causing the man to fall down with a scream.

The man scrambled to his feet before taking off.

Loke went back over to Lucy's side and put both hands on her shoulders. "It's okay now, my princess, he is gone."

"My princess?"

"Lucy!" called Gray as he stormed into the room. He took a good look at the two and then sneered at Loke. "What are you doing to Lucy?"

Loke put an arm around Lucy's bare shoulders and stated, "Just protecting her."

"Good-bye, Loke," Lucy mumbled, irritated.

After Loke left, Lucy faced Gray and said, "There was a man peeping on me from the window. Loke's key was the first one that I grabbed, so don't take it the wrong way."

"A man? Do you think it was Josh?"

"I hope so, because if it was, he'd be coming back and I can kick his ass."

Gray chuckled a bit, but then blushed when he remembered that Lucy was in nothing but a towel.

Lucy noticed this too and said, "Get out."

When Gray left, Lucy's heart was racing. Not because of the perverted man, but because of the way Gray looked at her. She had to admit, she did find him quite attractive, but Juvia would destroy her if she ever found out.

The blonde mage exited the bathroom in her night clothes and went over to her room.

Gray waited for the sound of Lucy's door closing, signaling that it was his turn to get into the bath. When he heard it, he gathered his things and left to clean himself.

When he stepped inside the large bathroom, he noticed that Lucy left something of hers. Her red lacey panty. Gray's face exploded with heat as he tried to avert his eyes. He finally managed to do so and quickly headed into the bath.

"Oh shit!" cried Lucy when she realized that something was missing. "My panty!" she searched the room, hoping it fell somewhere near and was not left in the bathroom.

After searching for a few minutes, Lucy's face heated up. "What if Gray s-s-saw it?" she asked herself as she covered her face with her hands.

The blonde sneaked into the unlocked bathroom and searched for her missing piece of clothing, when all of a sudden, she realized that it was way too quiet.

She turned her head to the right to see that her red panty was sitting on top of the bathroom counter. She quickly grabbed it and attempted to leave, when she slipped on some water and fell on her back.

"Who's there?" she heard Gray call. Lucy stayed quiet.

The ice user came into view with a towel covering his lower half. The two blushed.

"L-Lucy?" he cried.

"U-Um…it's not what you think!"

Gray noticed what she was holding and said, "You shouldn't leave stuff like that around for anyone to see."

Lucy got up and said, "I know! I didn't mean to leave it!" she stayed silent for a few moments until she said, "You didn't touch it…did you?"

"No!"

Lucy rushed out of the room without falling. She closed the door to her quarters and stuffed her panty with the rest of her dirty laundry. "Damn that Gray!" she muttered as she turned off the lights and got it bed.

The next morning, Lucy quickly dressed in a dark blue halter top and a tight black mini skirt with black boots. She applied her whip and Celestial Keys on herself and then headed to the dining room to eat breakfast. When she closed the door behind her, she decided to check up on Gray to make sure he still wasn't sleeping.

"Oi, Gray," she called as she knocked on the door. When she didn't get a reply, she let herself in.

Gray was in a deep sleep, thanks to the soft mattress and pillows. It was the first time he's ever slept in a bed so soft.

Lucy understood this and smiled slightly as she looked at the drooling wizard. He looked so comfortable, but Lucy knew that she had to wake him to do their job.

"Gray," she said softly as she tried to shake him awake. It didn't work, so she tried shaking him harder. "_Graaay_."

"Lucy…" Gray mumbled, barely audible enough for Lucy to pick up. The ice user, still in his sleep, grabbed the surprised Celestial wizard and pulled her into the bed next to him.

"G-Gray!" cried the blonde as her face heated up. She tried to escape his hold, but he was way too strong.

Gray pulled her close enough that Lucy's cheek was resting against his bare chest.

_He feels…surprisingly warm…_ she thought as she closed her eyes.

When Gray's eyes slowly opened, he looked down do find himself embracing Lucy. "L-Lucy? What the hell…" he said as he untangled himself from her.

Lucy jumped off the bed and said, "G-Get dressed! We need to be downstairs soon!" Then she quickly left the room with her heart pounding rapidly.

Back at the table, the four chowed down on their breakfast.

"Natsu is going to be so jealous when he hears about this!" said Gray with a mischievous smile.

"Natsu?" questioned Phillip after swallowing some of his orange juice.

"Have you not heard of the salamander from Fairy Tail?" asked Lucy.

"_Oh!_ So you're friends with the salamander as well, Lucy?" asked Anna.

"Better yet," she started, "We're in the same team! Along with Gray, of course, and Erza, also known as Titania."

"How wonderful!" said Anna. After a few moments she asked, "Last night I heard you scream, Lucy. Did something happen?"

Lucy looked over at Gray who shook his head slightly.

"N-Nothing happened! I just thought I saw a spider."

Anna and Phillip laughed, and the other two nervously joined in.

Gray and Lucy followed Anna around the mansion. She even gave them a quick tour. After that, they kept a close eye on her.

"It's a good thing Natsu didn't come with us," said Gray as him and Lucy stood outside Anna's study. "He probably would have wrecked everything by now."

"True."

"So Lucy, there is a rumor going around the guild that you and Natsu are secretly dating. Is this true?"

"Wh-wh-wh-_what?_" cried Lucy as her face heated up. "Of course it's not true! Who would come up with a stupid lie like that?"

"That's what I thought. He's not your type, is he?"

"H-H-How do you know what my type is?"

"Just a feeling."

"Enough with this topic," said Lucy as she fanned herself.

"I heard that you've never gone out with someone," continued Gray with a smirk.

"_Didn't I say that we were done with this topic?_ Geez…what's with you?"

"I see…so it's true…"

"Gray!"

"Alright, alright," he said with a laugh, "I'm just bored here. Give me a break."

"Honestly…"

When Lucy slide down the wall and sat on the floor, Gray stared at her.

_What's wrong with me?_ He thought as he felt his heart pounding. _It's not like I've gone out with anyone either…Sure I have a lot of girls always asking me out, but…_

_What's wrong with this guy? _Thought Lucy as she stared at the pattern of the rug beneath her. _I'm sure that he's gone out with multiple girls, but that doesn't give him a right to tease me!_

"_Help!_" shrieked Anna.

Lucy quickly leapt to her feet as Gray tried to open the door.

"Shit, it's locked!" he yelled as he tried kicking it down.

Lucy took out one of her keys after seeing that Gray was getting nowhere. "Gate of the bull, I open thee! Taurus!"

"Hello again, sexy-body Lucy!" exclaimed the overgrown cow.

"Taurus, please knock down that door! Hurry!"

Gray jumped back as the spirit knocked the door down with its body mass and then disappeared. Gray and Lucy charged in to find Josh holding onto Anna.

"Let go of her, you creep!" cried Lucy as she stepped forward.

Josh moved his free hand towards her and the big desk started flying in her direction.

"Lucy!" said Gray before pushing her away from the danger.

"You can't attack me," said Josh as he started walking away with Anna. "With Anna I can- _oomf!_" Josh tripped on the rug and fell. "_Again?_" he shouted.

Anna escaped and ran over to Gray and Lucy.

Gray got into stance and said, "Ice make…_lance_!"

Josh managed to dodge it just in time and escape through the open window.

"What a cluts!" said Gray as he crossed his arms.

Phillip and a bunch of maids and butlers ran into the room. Phillip approached Anna and asked, "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"I'm fine, thanks to Lucy and Gray.

"That's it…I'm moving the wedding to tomorrow. And also," he looked over at the two magic users, "I have a plan."

The two waited in front of Phillips study where him, Anna, and their families were discussing something. After what seemed like forever, Ikbar opened the door and said, "You may come in now."

Gray and Lucy looked at each other worriedly before following the old man in.

"Sit," said Phillip's father, Jeremy. The two sat on an unoccupied couch nervously.

Phillip stood up. "My plan is to announce my wedding with Anna to be at the St. Christina chapel tomorrow at noon. But what Josh won't know is that the wedding will actually be taking place here, in this mansion."

"But what about Josh when he shows up at the chapel? He'll just come straight here," stated Lucy.

Phillip smirked. "That's where you and Gray come in. You two will have a pretend marriage."

"M-m-m-m-_marriage?" _cried Lucy and Gray in unison as their faces heated up.

"_Pretend_ marriage. When Josh shows up, you can capture him while Anna and I are safely wed."

Lucy stood up and held out her hand as a stop signal. "Wait just a moment! We never signed up for this!"

"I'll triple the reward. Will you two do it?"

Lucy looked over at Gray who was still blushing. "I-I guess it's up to you…" he said while looking away.

When the blonde mage looked back at Phillip, she nodded her head and said, "Alright, let's do this." She looked away shyly and asked, "Umm…will I get to wear a wedding gown?"

"Of course."

Gray could have sworn he saw a slight smile form on Lucy's lips.

The next day, a few maids helped Lucy get dressed. Virgo came out on her own to join in. The process took forever, but when Lucy looked in the mirror, she didn't recognize the person staring back at her. She looked absolutely beautiful. Her long white dress was strapless and layered. She wore a diamond necklace and matching earings. She felt like a real princess.

"You look beautiful," said Virgo after the maids left. "I bet the reaction on Gray's face will be priceless when he sees you. He's probably going to have wet dreams toni-"

"_Virgo!"_

"You still need the veil," said the pink haired spirit as she retrieved it and gently placed it on top of Lucy's head.

Lucy could see out of it, but when she looked at her own reflection, she couldn't see her own face anymore.

"It's perfect. I will be off now. Tell me how it goes later," said Virgo before vanishing.

Lucy twirled around a few times and laughed. She had her keys and her whip hidden inside the layers of the dress.

"Miss Lucy," said Ikbar as he knocked on her door. "It's time for me to take you to the chapel. Gray is already waiting for you."

_Gray is waiting for me… _Thought Lucy as she felt herself blush. She smiled and left.

When she arrived at the chapel with a bouquet of flowers in her hands, she slowly ascended the steps with her heart beating faster the closer she got. She arrived at the huge closed doors and pushed it open.

Gray was sitting on one of the seats, waiting for Lucy to arrive. "Dammit," he said as he was starting to get impatient. "Lucy is taking forever! She only has to put on a dress, right?"

When he heard the door open and shut behind him, he stood up and said, "Took you long enough!" His voice was carried throughout the empty chapel in a series of echoes.

"I'm sorry," he heard her say.

Gray turned around to see Lucy in a beautiful white dress, but her face was hidden behind the veil. Still, the sight made him redden.

"I-It's alright," he replied as he scratched the back of his head.

The blonde started walking towards him; her heels were clicking loudly against the cool stone floor. Gray couldn't help but feel like that they were actually getting married. He felt like his collar was choking him all of a sudden.

When Lucy was finally by him, she set the bouquet down on the altar and said, "Now all we have to do is wait."

"Yeah…"

Time passed as the clock slowly ticked to noon. They leaned against the altar and watched the door.

Finally giving into the boredom, Lucy turned to Gray and asked, "Hey Gray…want to do something?"

He raised a brow. "Like what?"

Lucy took out two rings from her key pouch and said, "Phillip gave these to me before I left. He said that if we got bored…well, since we're already dressed up and everything…" She was glad that there was a veil to hide her red, embarrassed face.

Gray's face exploded with heat as well and was at a loss for words.

"I-I-I'm sorry I even brought it up!" said Lucy as she was about to put the rings away.

Gray stopped her and said, "I-It's f-fine! Since we're here…and dressed up…we might as well play the part…right?"

"Right!" said Lucy nervously.

The mage gave Gray a ring. "Here," she said as she took his left hand and quickly slipped the ring on the appropriate finger.

Gray took her left hand and shakily put the ring on her finger. "Wh-what about the vows? Were we supposed to do that before or after we put the rings on each other?"

"I-I don't know…" said Lucy, but in a strong voice she said, "Gray Fullbuster, do you take Lucy Heartfilia to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Gray gulped. "I-I do!"

After a few moments of silence, Lucy reminded him that it was his turn to do the same.

"L-Lucy Heartfilia! Do you take Gray Fullbuster to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Lucy stared at him. She could feel her heart pounding in her ears. She knew what came after this, and she could tell Gray knew as well.

"I do."

"You may now…kiss the bride…" Gray pulled the veil back away from Lucy's face and gazed at her beauty. He admired her sparkling brown eyes and beautiful red lips that were drawing his own towards it. He cupped her cheeks in his hands and slowly leaned towards her. He could smell her delicious perfume.

Their lips were an inch away when the doors to the chapel were thrown open.

"I object!" came Josh's voice as he rushed into the building. Lucy and Gray quickly pulled away.

The ice user got into stance and said, "Ice make…"

"Hey!" cried Josh as he looked at the two in confusion. "You're not Anna and Phillip!"

"_Lance!_"

It hit him square on. Lucy took out one of her keys.

"Gate of the archer, I open thee! Sagittarius!"

The spirit wearing a horse costume appeared next to her was saluting at nothing. "I have arrived, moshi-moshi!"

"Sagittarius, please shoot that man over there so that he's pinned to the wall!"

"Will do, moshi-moshi!"

When the arrows went flying, Josh waved his hands and the arrows came back towards them. They moved out of the way just in time.

"Oh no, moshi-moshi! It appears that I will be no help in this battle!"

"That's okay, Sagittarius."

The Celestial spirit disappeared.

"Anna and Phillip…are not _here!" _cried out Josh. He attempted to run out when Gray summoned an ice wall, blocking his only exit.

"You little brats…" he growled as his clenched fists started shaking. "You will pay…" He turned around and threw both of his hands towards the ceiling.

Lucy and Gray heard rumbling. When they looked up, they saw that the chandelier right above them was about to fall.

"Lucy!" said Gray as he picked her up and ran as the chandelier fell. He set her on the ground and said, "Don't worry, I'll handle this one."

Gray stood straight and walked towards Josh who was obviously going crazy.

"That girl over there looks pretty attractive," he said with an evil smile. "She looks good naked, too! I think I'll take her as my bride instead of Anna!"

"You aren't getting anywhere near her!" cried out Gray as he clenched his fists. "You can only use your magic when it comes to objects. So hitting you with my bare hands would be just fine, right?"

The ice user sprinted towards his enemy.

"Unfortunately for you," started Josh as he popped his knuckles, "I am quite skilled in melee combat as well."

Lucy watched them as they fought in hand-to-hand combat. She felt weak as she sat there doing nothing but watching. She took out her black whip, kicked off her heels, and walked towards the two. When she found an opening, she threw her whip towards Josh, but it stopped. The whip went back at Lucy and tied itself to her, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Lucy!" called Gray as he diverted his attention to the fallen mage.

Josh punched him hard enough to send him flying back. The telekinesis user made his way to Lucy who was struggling to escape. He ran a finger down her cheek, her neck, and then he suddenly cupped her breast.

"How nice and big…" he said to himself as he licked his lips.

"_Gray!_"

"You pervert! Take your hands off Lucy!" said Gray as he got up.

Josh sat Lucy up and wrapped an arm around her. "Aww…looks like someone is jealous! Now just remember, if you come close, I can easily snap her little neck."

"Why you little…"

Gray watched as he licked Lucy's neck. He cupped her breast again as his mouth trailed from her neck to her bare shoulder.

"Please, stop!" cried Gray.

"As if! This is what you get for taking my Anna away from me! And if you Celestial spirits can hear me…if I see one of you…your master will be history."

Gray clenched his fists and looked down. He didn't know what to do. He felt helpless as the love of his life was getting harassed right in front of him.

"So, ice-boy…What are you going to do now?" said Josh as he moved behind Lucy. Before he could remove her dress, the chapel started rumbling.

"What is this?" demanded Josh as he looked around. Dust and rocks started falling from the ceiling,

From behind them, the wall cracked open and revealed a figure that couldn't be seen properly due to all the dust flying around.

While Josh was busy looking at the stranger, Gray found his window of opportunity, dashed towards him, and kicked him away from Lucy.

Josh quickly sat up and yelled, "Don't think that kicking me away from her would save her! I still have that whip under my control!"

Lucy started screaming in pain as the whip got tighter and tighter.

"Is that so?" said the stranger. "Happy!"

"Aye, sir!"

The flying cat took hold of the strangers back and brought him into view.

"Natsu!" said Gray.

Natsu's surrounded his fist with fire before punching Josh into oblivion. He laid unconscious after multiple hits from the salamander.

The whip on Lucy finally fell to the floor; she breathed heavily to get her breath back.

"Lucy!" called Gray as he ran over to her side. He hugged her tight. "I'm sorry I couldn't do anything…"

"It's alright, Gray." Lucy turned to Natsu and Happy who approached them and asked, "Weren't you really sick?"

"I'm feeling better now. When I heard that you and Gray took a job without inviting me, I got really pissed and came here as quick as I could. Good thing I did; you guys seemed like you were in a tough situation. Hey, why are you in a wedding dress, Lucy?"

Lucy and Gray blushed and looked away.

"They _liiiike_ each other!" said Happy.

"I-It was for our mission," said Gray while having his eyes still glued to the floor.

Josh was taken away. The three wizards made their way back to the Knight mansion where Anna and Phillip were already wed.

"Thank you," said Anna as she took Lucy's hands. "I heard about what he did to you…I'm so sorry about that."

"It's fine. Really! Well…I better go get dressed before we miss the train."

"Alright then."

"Hey," started Natsu, "While those two are getting dressed, do you mind if I eat something? I'm starving!"

"Natsu!" cried Lucy.

"Of course," said Phillip.

"Alright!"

When Lucy finally changed back into her casual attire, she admired the ring that was still on her finger. She recalled how her and Gray almost kissed, which of course, made her blush.

When she gathered all her things and went downstairs, she took her ring off and handed it to Anna who was waiting at the door with Phillip, Gray, and Natsu.

"Keep it, Lucy, as thanks. I denied the ring Gray tried to give back as well."

"A-Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Thank you…"

They hugged. Phillip gave Lucy the award money before she finally left with her three companions. When they got to the train, Gray turned to Natsu and said, "I think happy should take you. You probably haven't fully recovered and I don't want you puking sour milk all over the place."

"I'm totally fine!" said the pink haired male.

Lucy got a vivid image of what it would look like if Natsu boarded the train with them. "I agree with Gray," she said.

"You _liiike_ him!" said Happy.

"Whatever. See you guys back at the Magnolia, then," said Natsu before taking off.

Gray and Lucy sat across from each other again. Still thinking about what could have happened if Josh would have interrupted them later, Lucy looked out the window and blushed.

Gray played with the ring on his finger. He didn't know whether he should take it off or not since he didn't want to insult Lucy in some way. He looked over at her. The sun made her blonde hair shine brightly.

When Lucy noticed he was staring, he quickly averted his eyes.

After a couple hours, they finally arrived at Magnolia. Natsu met up with them and asked if they wanted to go get something to eat, but they both refused, saying that they were a bit tired from the afternoon fiasco. Before he left, though, Lucy offered him a cut in the reward.

"Nah, keep it," he said with a toothy grin. "I wasn't supposed to be doing the job with you guys. Besides, you need it more than I do, right?"

After giving Gray half of the reward money, Lucy asked before her and Gray went their separate ways, "I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

As Lucy was walking off, a mischievous smile appeared on Gray's face. He wasn't going to let it end like this.

The blonde mage balanced herself as she walked along the edge of the canal.

"Be careful! You might fall, Lucy-san!" said a man on a boat that passed her.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm fine, thanks!"

She finally arrived home as the sun started to set. She put the key in her lock and turned it. After walking into her place, she turned on her lights and threw her stuff to the side.

"Took you long enough," said a familiar male voice.

Lucy looked towards her couch to find Gray sitting there shirtless.

"Gray! I thought we left each other not so long ago! A-And you stripped!"

"I know."

This wasn't the usual reaction that he'd do when someone would point out that he stripped. Lucy gave him a questionable look.

"Have you forgotten?" asked Gray as he stood up and walked towards her and pushed her against the wall.

"G-Gray…"

"We didn't seal the deal back there."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"We didn't kiss."

Lucy's face heated up as she stared into the serious eyes of the man in front of her.

"B-But we were just pretending…"

"Were we?" He leaned in closer. "I think you wanted it as much as I did, Lucy."

His lips got closer to hers and stayed there, waiting for her approval. Lucy closed her eyes and leaned forward, closing the small gap between them. It started off gently at first, but became passionate quickly. Gray slid his tongue into Lucy's mouth after a while where they both fought for dominance.

Leaving her mouth, he made his way towards her neck, causing Lucy to moan with pleasure.

"Do you have any idea how much I wanted to be Josh when he was doing this to you? I've always wanted to kiss you like this…" whispered Gray. He nibbled on her skin, sending chills throughout Lucy's body.

"I want you…" growled the ice user, barely able to keep himself from ripping Lucy's clothes off.

"Then take me," she replied.

Gray carried her to her bed and set her down. Lucy removed her shirt and then turned around, waiting for Gray to unclasp her bra.

"I guess the honeymoon starts now," he whispered seductively into her ear as he removed the piece of clothing that was keeping her large breasts hidden. His cold hands groped both of them, making Lucy cry out for a moment.

"Gray…" she whispered, "Your hands are so cold…"

"I'm going to enjoy this…"

"Th-this is going to be my first time! I… I don't know anything about…this…"

"Don't worry, it's my first time too."

"_What?_"

Gray turned her around to face him. "What? Did you think I was a pervert who slept with a whole bunch of girls? I only had my eyes on one…one beautiful, amazing girl."

Lucy couldn't take it anymore and kissed him passionately again.

The following day, Lucy and Gray arrived back at the guild with their hands intertwined with each other's.

"I see," said Erza as she approached Gray with a grin. "You finally grew a pair!"

"Erza!" whined Gray as he blushed.

Natsu came up to them next and said, "Did I miss something here? When did…you two…huh? How come I never heard of this before?"

"You're just too thick headed to see how much they love each other," said Mirajane with a smile.

"Hey now…"

Erza noticed the rings they were wearing. "Are you two married or something? This progressed quickly!"

The couple blushed.

"Well…" started Gray as he looked away. "When we're ready, I'm hoping we will be. The rings are just a promise, for now."

"A promise," beamed Lucy with a wide smile.

* * *

**I got the idea for this story from a game called Resonance of Fate. It had the marriage scene in it, but I sort of altered it.**

**Tell me how this story was, yeah?**

_Aye, sir!_


End file.
